


Built Slowly, Piece By Piece.

by albinokittens300



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Cabin feels, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, New Home Feels, Pot-Mockingjay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: A project of Katniss and Peeta’s is finally done- or, it could also be just beginning.





	Built Slowly, Piece By Piece.

**Author's Note:**

> Little one shot, inspired by a WONDERFUL headcanon on Tumblr by one rosegardeninwinter involving just this. Kat and Peeta just living in a cabin in the woods together post MJ. This just flowed from my head so easily and I love it. Hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Ngl, I do want to write something with the Toastbabies as a kinda sequel, but I am not sure.

She is relieved when the small cabin comes into view. The feeling of home she had attached to the place washes over her. And she rushes in with her several bags from the market. It had not been intended to be permanent, but the small cabin she and Peeta had decided to build on a whim when they couldn’t stand the homes they had won from the games had become the place the both of them wanted to return to.

A large part of it because the other was there, as Katniss could tell by how much she enjoyed seeing Peeta when she stepped in. But this had well and truly became a_ home._

Peeta is measuring out several ingredients on the table. Flour, and sugar with some other smaller ones. She hands him the butter and apples without hesitation when she opens the bags. His personal request, in order to make apple pie considering it was the season for apples. With a grin and thank you, he begins to chop a handful of the apples and put them in a pan over the stove, adding a good amount of sugar, too.

Putting up the other handful of things, soap, and some other small things, Katniss feels it is much warmer in the house. Since the place had been hand-built, all summer they had been plagued by drafts. At first, it was swelteringly hot, so the breeze was nice, but fall was coming. They had been working hard on the final touch of the cabin- making it winter-proof.

“I finally finished the last of the weathering on the roof today.” He tells her when he sees she has noticed. Sitting at the table as the pie crust gets cold in the icebox, and the apple filling cooks down.

“It’s done. The place is done.” She says. Realization hitting her. The cabin was finished-or at least, officially completed on the outside. A sudden burst of joy ran through her as she looked around the small home. Much like their lives and happiness after the rebellion, they had built this place from the ground up. It was all their own, to do with as they please. For now, it is a small two-room cabin, with a bed, a wardrobe, stove, couch, dining table, and a bathing tub.

But what it could become! They had yet to bring smaller personal items. Books, Peeta paints and her weaving things(something she started on accident, that had become a pleasant therapeutic activity). They could build a studio for Peeta; she is already planning a smokehouse for fish and other meat next year. Slowly a pile of bricks they are saving will become an outdoor stove. Several pictures on the wall. Several more chairs and even a bookshelf inside. Other things to finish it.

Katniss even dares to think, maybe one day when she can manage it, an additional room. With a boy, blond-haired with grey eyes toddling about.

That was so far in the future- but it was the point. It was possible. Anything they wanted could be, and this was only a start. It was exhilarating, the freedom.

Looking at the last item she got, she pulled out a bottle of wine. “Seems we earned a glass, huh?”

Peeta chuckles as she sits and opens it, grabbing them a pair of tea mugs for the both of them. Pouring them half full, they click the glasses. It was not something they would normally do, but the accomplishments and prospects the future held seemed deserving of a toast.

“To homes.”

“To new homes!” He says proudly back.


End file.
